Raw
by Wilemina
Summary: Drabble series which is totally Conby. Full of angst too, so beware if you don't like that. Bumped the rating up to M just to be on the safe side.
1. Raw

Title: Raw

Author: Wilemina

Pairing: Connor/Abby

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Primeval and it's characters belong to Impossible pictures, no copyright infringement is intended.

Warnings: Angst

A/N: So I wrote this thinking I would maybe submit it to the primeval drabble tree on LJ but I find it extremely difficult to stick to 100 words and this was quite a bit over. It started as a one shot but turned into several chapters, each one quite short, hope you enjoy.

*****************************************************************

She cried, she held his hand and really cried and for Abby to cry like this it had to be serious stuff. The sobs wracked her body making her take shuddering breaths and her throat felt raw from her earlier screams.

She'd told them to get out, she wanted them all out, away from her and away from him. They'd been fussing and reassuring and when someone tried to hug her it was the final straw. Abby didn't want anyone to hold her, no one but Connor.

"Oh God please." She sobbed as she looked up, hoping for a miracle.

The doctors had mentioned swelling and possible brain damage - he may never wake up, never be the same Connor they all knew and loved.

"Please come back to me Conn, I need you."

And after two long weeks of staying by his bedside, he finally did.

Please please comment, it keeps me posting. : - )


	2. By my side

Title: By my side

Author: Wilemina

Pairing: Connor/Abby

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Primeval and it's characters belong to Impossible pictures, no copyright infringement is intended.

Warnings: Angst

*********************************************************************

When Connor came round everything was hazy and he remembered nothing from the last few days before the accident - but Abby was there.

He found it difficult to eat or drink at first because his coordination was off - but Abby was there.

When he took his first tentative steps, humiliatingly, with a special frame - Abby was there.

And when they finally let him come home, four long weeks after he had woken - Abby was there by his side.

So when he woke in the night to her gentle sobs, he went to her, limping down the stairs and to her room.

"Abbs what's wrong?" He asked scooping her into his arms.

And she sobbed. "Oh Connor it was me, it was all my fault.""What was?" He stroked her cheek.

"The accident, it was my fault . . . You . . . Oh!"

Her tears fell

Connor was confused.


	3. Why?

Title: Why?

Author: Wilemina

Pairing: Connor/Abby

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Primeval and it's characters belong to Impossible pictures, no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: This one is extra short, I have written a lot more chapters and posted them on LJ, it's just getting round to posting them all here. I'll try to get the next one up soon.

**************************************************************

Connor wanted to now why, why was his accident Abby's fault? He still had no memory of that night and only knew what he'd been told.

Of all the things he did each day that could potentially put him in a coma, it had been a car crash that did it. Abby's precious Mini was a right-off and she had been lucky to escape with cuts and bruises. She hadn't even been driving, he had, she couldn't blame herself.

"you really don't remember Connor do you?" She sobbed.

"You know I don't."

"What we did, how we . . .I . . ." She was crying too much to finish.

Abby felt utterly and completely heartbroken.


	4. Heartbroken

Title: Heartbroken

Author: Wilemina

Pairing: Connor/Abby

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Primeval and it's characters belong to Impossible pictures, no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: I would like to apologise to anyone who has been reading this series because I appear to have missed a chapter out. This one was supposed to go after 'Why' and instead I posted 'Dreams' first. I am very sorry and have rectified the mistake, I will post two chapters tonight instead of one to make it up to you.

***************************************************************8

The night before the accident had been an amazing one and all Abby had done for the last six weeks was think it over and over in her mind.

For the first two, while Connor slept, the memories of it had kept her going, thinking that once he woke up he'd smile in that shy way he does sometimes and ask her when they could do it again.

When he finally **did** come round and stared at her blankly for a few moments before whispering her name hoarsely, she knew that she'd been living in a dream.

Helping Connor to button up his shirt, eat his meals and walk to the toilet had not been how she'd imagined the beginning of their relationship to be. But then they didn't actually **have** a relationship because Connor couldn't remember anything. Not their first kiss, first touch, first moan, nothing and it broke her heart.

But what broke her heart most of all was that had she not been so stupid and acted so carelessly on the day of the accident, then none of this would ever have happened.


	5. Dreams

Title: Dreams

Author: Wilemina

Pairing: Connor/Abby

Rating: 15 (Just to be safe)

Disclaimer: Primeval and it's characters belong to Impossible pictures, no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Next instalment of my series of angsty drabbles.

******************************************************************

Abby had cried herself to sleep in Connor's arms and when he'd tried to move away and leave her on the bed, she had held onto him tightly. And so he lay there on Abby's bed, feeling surprisingly at home - to say he'd never been there before - his thoughts kept him awake for a long time before sleep finally claimed him.

_He was pressed against her as they lay naked together, a fine sheen of sweat covering them both. He knew he was grinning like an idiot but he didn't care. All his dreams had come true. "I love you Abby" He whispered. "I love you too Connor."_

Connor awoke with a start, realising that the subject of his dream was pressed tightly against him. He had dreams like that quite often, but this one seemed different somehow - more detailed. He squirmed to get comfortable, the dream having one rather large and embarrassing side effect.

Then a pain shot through his head and he sat up clutching it, a groan escaping his lips.

***

Please comment, it keeps me writing. : - )


	6. Memories

Title: Memories

Author: Wilemina

Pairing: Connor/Abby

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Primeval and it's characters belong to Impossible pictures, no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Please please please review! : - )

*****************************************************************

"Connor what is it? What's wrong?"

Abby sat up, holding his head in her hands, the worry etched into her beautiful face.

"Connor!"

.......

"_Connor!" Abby shouted from the kitchen. "I thought we could go out tonight, you know, celebrate and stuff." She came into the living area and handed him a beer. _

"_I was kinda thinking of another way we could celebrate." He replied cheekily. _

_She moved towards him, closing the space between them and kissed him briefly. "There'll be plenty of time for that later." She said, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. _

_He was just about to take a swig of his beer when his mobile rang. They both sighed as he answered it._

"_Hi Lester, yeah, oh, what now? But it's . . . .yeah ok, we'll be there in fifteen minutes."_

_He closed his phone and looked at Abby, the disappointment evident on both their faces._

"_It was Lester."_

"_Ya don't say."_

_Connor placed his untouched beer down on the table and grabbed his jacket._

"_Here." She said, throwing him the car keys. "You'd better drive, I've had a glass of wine."_

_........_

"Connor! Please, talk to me, what's wrong? Do I need to call an ambulance?"

"No, no." He managed, the pain subsiding. "I'm ok, it's ok."

"You don't look ok." She replied and he saw now that tears had started to fall down her cheeks.

He brushed one away with his thumb.

"I am Abbs, I am, it's just . . . I think I'm remembering the night of the accident."

He found it extremely difficult to read the expression that crossed her face. Was it . . . Fear?

"Abby?"

"Yeah?" She sounded so small.

"Did you kiss me?"


	7. Answers

Title: Answers

Author: Wilemina

Pairing: Connor/Abby

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Primeval and it's characters belong to Impossible pictures, no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: This is part 7 of my drabble angst series, it seems these drabbles are getting longer and longer, they'll be full blown novels soon lol. Sorry for the delay with this one, I've been out in the sunshine most of the weekend You can find parts 1-6 on my journal.

************************************************************************

Connor waited patiently for Abby to answer his question. She wiped the tears from her face with her hand and took a deep breath.

"It was so much more." She whispered.

"So much more? Such as what? You're going to have to spell this out for me Abbs cos I'm slow with this stuff at the best of times but my memory loss kinda makes this harder." He sounded angry, but he couldn't help it. He was sick of everyone tip-toeing round him all the time, he expected more from Abby.

"It's complicated." Was all she offered in response.

"Well un-complicate it!" He winced at his harsh tone, as did she. "I'm sorry, it's just, I want to know what happened, I want to know why you think this is your fault."

"We were . . . together, the night before the crash I mean."

"Together?" He shrugged, they were often together, they lived in the same flat.

"We slept together."

His eyes went wide.

"Th . . . that was real?"

"You remember?" To say she looked relieved was an understatement.

"I thought it was a really good dream."

She smiled shyly at him, now to tell him the difficult bit.


	8. Evidence

Title: Evidence

Author: Wilemina

Pairing: Connor/Abby

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Primeval and it's characters belong to Impossible pictures, no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: This is part 8 of my drabble angst series, please please keep reviewing.

*************************************************************************

Abby stood up and pulled out a drawer in her bedside cabinet, she took out a large brown envelope , closed the drawer and came back to sit on the bed next to Connor.

"Here." She said, handing it to him.

"What is it?"

"Open it."

Connor pulled up the flap and slid the contents out carefully. There were three large and horrifically detailed photo's.

"Oh God!" Connor exclaimed placing his hand over his mouth.

There was Abby's precious mini, smashed and crushed and broken.

"They took them for evidence, these ones are for the insurance company but I never got round to sending them."

Connor did a double take as he finally realised what had been bothering him about the photo's.

"Abbs." He whispered. "How are you even alive?"

A long steel girder had pierced through the windscreen and straight through the passenger seat.


	9. Survive

Title: Survive

Author: Wilemina

Pairing: Connor/Abby

Rating: 15 (just to be on the safe side)

Disclaimer: Primeval and it's characters belong to Impossible pictures, no copyright infringement is intended.

**************************************************************************

Abby looked into his eyes, her own were moist with more unshed tears.

"You'll hate me." She whispered.

"I could never hate you." He said, leaning forward to hold her hands in his .

"You will when I tell you why you were in a coma for two weeks, why you fractured your skull, broke four ribs and almost had your legs crushed, not to mention the internal bleeding." She was crying again now.

"Abby, what did you do that was so bad? I'm guessing you distracted me somehow but unless you did that by snogging some other bloke on the back seat while I was driving then I won't hate you for it, I promise!"

She smiled then, despite her tears. Trust Connor to know what to say to lighten the mood, although he'd probably done it by accident knowing him.

"I survived because . . . .well, we were . . . I was, I undid my seatbelt." Abby stuttered

She looked at him with pleading eyes, begging him to put two and two together, but Connor being Connor, just looked at her blankly.

"I was bending down." She offered.

Still nothing.

"Over you."

There was a hint of a twinkle, like he had an idea but wasn't quite sure.

Abby nodded.

"You were . . ." He gestured to his crotch area, his eyes wide. "While I was . . ."

She nodded again, chewing on her bottom lip to stop her from crying for what felt like the hundredth time. All she could think was that he hated her, he blamed her, she had been so stupid!

"It's always been a fantasy of mine ya know." Was all he said.

****

So I'm sure somebody must have had an inkling that that was where I was heading hehe. Mind . . . Gutter


	10. Promise Me

Title: Promise me

Author: Wilemina

Pairing: Connor/Abby

Rating: 15

Disclaimer: Primeval and it's characters belong to Impossible pictures, no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: This is part 10 of my drabble angst series. It's almost finished now, two more chapters, thanks to all who have reviewed.

***********************************************************************

Abby hit Connor in the chest.

"Ow! Watch the ribs!" He whined.

"Ooops, sorry." She said, wincing.

"That's ok."

"I can't bloody believe you Connor!"

"What?"

"Weeks I've carried the guilt around with me weeks!" She huffed. "And when I finally get up the courage to tell you, all you can say is 'It's always been a fantasy of mine'" She mimicked his voice.

"Well, it has! Wait, didn't I tell you that once?"

Abby continued to look annoyed with him and then her expression suddenly changed.

"When we got in the car . . . " She said slowly as she remembered their conversation.

Connor had commented, quite flippantly, that he had always fantasised about a woman going down on him whilst he was driving. That was why she'd done it! She couldn't believe she'd forgotten, this certainly eased the guilt a little, knowing that it wasn't just her idea.

She sat up on her knees facing him and they gazed intensely at one another.

"Connor, promise me you'll never leave me again." She pleaded.

"I can't do that Abby, but I can promise you that I'll do everything in my power to prevent it."

Abby nodded, that would have to do.

"And I guess that means no more fellatio in the car." He added.

They both grinned, Abby blushing slightly.

"At least not while it's moving." She said suggestively.

"I swear Abbs, if I wasn't aching all over I'd . . ."

"You'd what?"


	11. Rest

Title: Rest

Disclaimer: Primeval and it's characters belong to Impossible pictures, no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: This is part 11 of my drabble angst series, this one is more of a fic length chapter, but I'm sure you won't mind will you?

**********************************************************************

Connor closed the gap between them and kissed Abby softly, his hands framing her face. He broke away after a few moments but left one hand behind to trail along the curve of her neck and then down her arm before grasping her hand in his.

"I'd do a hell of a lot more than that." He said breathlessly.

He winced again and despite his hoping that Abby wouldn't notice, she did.

"You ok?" She asked, squeezing his hand.

"Headache." He replied.

She got up and disappeared out of the room for a few minutes, returning with a glass of water and his packet of pain killers.

"Take two of these, its been more than four hours since your last ones."

He nodded and took them gratefully, smiling at her as he washed them down.

"Now get some rest and if you don't feel any better by morning you're seeing a doctor whether you like it or not!"

"Yes Ma'am!" He replied, giving her a half-hearted salute.

Connor lay down on the bed and Abby joined him, snuggling against his side with her head in the crook of his arm - careful to avoid his ribs.

"Abby?"

"Hmm?"

"If I'm feeling better tomorrow can we . . . You know."

"Can we what? No I don't know."

She did know.

"Can we . . . Have sex?" He whispered, as though someone might overhear.

Abby chuckled at his awkwardness but then as she looked up at him, she turned serious.

"I'm not sure Conn, I don't know if we should yet, I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh you won't hurt me! We can take it slow . . . Please?"

She couldn't resist his pleading puppy dog eyes and besides, she **really really** wanted to feel that close to him again, the first time had been pretty awesome.

"We'll see." She answered, reaching up to kiss him once more. "Now sleep."

He smiled and then closed his eyes as Abby settled back to her earlier position.

She lay awake, listening to Connor's breathing slow down and even out indicating he had fallen asleep and placed a hand over his heart. She felt the steady rise and fall of his chest - it comforted her and soon her eyes began to drift closed. Her final thought as she succumbed to sleep was that she couldn't wait to get Connor Temple naked again.


	12. Breakfast

Title: Breakfast

Disclaimer: Primeval and it's character's belong to Impossible Pictures, no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: So this is the final chapter, I've decided to end it there. Thanks for all your reviews guys : - )

*********************************************************************

Abby woke to the wonderful smell of breakfast, she rolled over and draped her arm over the area Connor had once occupied.

"Here ya go." Came his cheery voice as he came into the room with a tray.

She sat up and he placed it on her lap and then sat beside her. The breakfast consisted of toast, eggs, juice and freshly brewed coffee.

"I take it you're feeling better this morning?" She asked, rolling her eyes as she picked up a slice of toast.

"Yeah, headaches gone anyway." He replied.

"So what's with all this then?" She asked, indicating to the tray.

"It's breakfast in bed."

Abby raised her eyebrow "Connor, you never make me breakfast - in bed or otherwise. What are you after?"

Of course, she knew what he was after.

Connor just smiled innocently and took a piece of toast, biting into it.

They finished their breakfast in a comfortable silence, sending the odd smile each others way. When they had finished, Connor stood and took the tray.

"I thought we could go for a walk, get some fresh air." Connor suggested.

"Hmmm ok, let me just take a shower and then we can go."

"Give us a shout when you've done then, I could use a shower myself." He replied, sniffing himself.

She gave him a disgusted look. "Or you could just get in with me, it would save time."

"Yeah?" He asked, looking at her incredulously.

Abby nodded as she stood. "Go take the tray to the kitchen and I'll meet you in the bathroom."

She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "And brush your teeth before you get in because morning breath is a serious turn-off."

They grinned at one another before going their separate ways.

Connor couldn't wait, he was actually going to shower with Abby - a **naked** Abby - Oh God! He knew he'd seen her naked before but the whole memory loss thing had robbed him of all the juicy details. Now he could make new memories with her, and this time he wouldn't forget, couldn't forget - he'd take pictures if he had to!!!.

The End


End file.
